


A Warning

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: The Eldritch Library [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Series: The Eldritch Library [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everything_or_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_or_Anything/gifts).



Fox had been summoned to the Chancellor's office in regards to what had happened to Cross. The Chancellor seemed truly upset by what had happened. Cross was important, he was Head Coordinator of GAR Medical Services.... but he was also an important brother. They needed him. Their Shield. They relied on him, but they'd defend him with their lives if need be. No one was sure what had happened to Cross... except.... when Memory had visited his brother, Fox had heard him muttering about why he hadn't made him stay. Fox would ask him about that later.

He was well on his way to the Chancellor's office when he felt something approach him. Fox spun on his heel, instinctively reaching for his blaster. He stopped when he saw who it was. Memory had followed him from Guard HQ to the Rotunda. Fox sighed. _You shouldn't be here, Memory. You should go back._ He told him. _You shouldn't go alone._ Memory replied. _I appreciate it. But I'll be be fine._ Fox said. He turned to continue to the Chancellor's office, expecting Memory to go back, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He turned back to Memory, he could see the other's intense gaze, boring into his soul. _You shouldn't go alone._ Memory repeated. Fox's eyed widened slightly. It was a warning. Something was going to, or might, happen to him. Whatever Memory knew, he knew that it was bad enough that he was willing to break the rules and come with him.

Fox nodded once and placed his helmet over his head. Memory followed and took his place by Fox's elbow before they continued on together. They walked in silence. Fox wasn't one to spook easily... but this was a little unnerving. When they arrived at the Chancellor's office, the man himself seemed almost... disappointed that Fox wasn't alone. Fox didn't like that.

Memory was silent standing near the back as Fox and the Chancellor spoke. A half hour later, the meeting ended. The Chancellor thanked Fox for his time and bid him farewell. Fox turned to leave, and he could have sworn he saw the Chancellor _snarl_ at him... no, at him _and Memory._ Fox and Memory made their retreat back down the hall. Fox opened their private channel, he had to question him about what was going to happen to him. _I can't tell you... I won't. It was bad. Very bad. But don't worry. It didn't happen._ Memory said. _Why didn't it?_ Fox asked. _Because I was here._ Memory replied.

Fox could feel the smile beneath Memory's helmet; wide and dark, and full of teeth. Fox returned his smile. _Clever, clever Memory._


End file.
